Catch Me
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Emily wonders if she should give Damon a chance and let him catch her.


Haha, one song based fic down, two more to go! After the other two someone, and they know who they are, is gonna be writing their first fanfic... So this was one of the songs on his list of songs for me to choose from, and I was already thinking about doing this anyway after seeing this youtube video that contains the song which was awesome by the way. It's not a songfic, just based off the song Catch Me by Demi Lovato, hence the title. Apparently I have class at 12:10 and I really could care less about going. Art Appreciation? They told me I had to have four classes and all the good ones are online. Why else would I also be taking intro to computers?

* * *

"You know, Em, sometimes it helps to talk about these things," Kaylie told her, "What is it? Is it Damon?"

"I'll admit, Damon has been growing on me, and I shouldn't for multiple reasons," Emily explained.

"But?" Kaylie questioned.

Emily stood up straight and Kaylie leaned on the beam, eyeing Emily, a little excited that she was getting her friend to open up to her.

"But… I like him. I like him a lot. In a way, it's good that he kissed me-"

"He kissed you?!"

"-because when he leaves, I know how bad it'll hurt me. People always leave me. Guys specifically. My father left, so did my stepfather and any other guy who was ever in my families lives. I should be used to it by now, you know."

"But you don't really know him that well. You don't know that he's like those other guys."

"I know, I should probably give him the benefit of the doubt, I don't really know him that well, so I should give it some time."

"You should," Kaylie agreed.

"Maybe these feelings will fade," Emily said with a little hope.

Kaylie raised an eyebrow at her. She notices the emotions on Emily's face change from hopeful, to thinking, to hopeless.

"But why do I have a strong suspicion they won't?"

Kaylie smiled at her.

"Give it a shot, Emily."

She hopped up on the beam and looked at Emily again with a smile.

"He might be different."

Emily walked into the pizza shack immediately greeted by the first guy to ever make her world turn. Damon smirked.

"Kmetko," he greeted, "Ready to make great pizza together?"

"You're so confident in you pizza making abilities," she said with a playful tone.

"I'm confident in _our_ pizza making abilities," he said, "Unless you just wanna make out."

He threw her an apron, which she successfully caught.

"I don't think so."

He walked over to her and leaned closer to her face, his lips almost touching hers.

"You sure, Emily Kmetko?"

"I'm positive, Damon Young."

She hated that her racing heart and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't bring herself to stop staring in his eyes or back away.

"Emily! I'm here to pick up- oh."

Emily and Damon turned to see Chloe Kmetko standing in front of the counter, money in hand with a shock expression turning to a smile. Damon spoke first.

"Hi, Miss. Kmetko."

"Hello, Damon."

"I'll go get your pizza," Damon said.

The Kmetko women watched him walk away then looked at each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"Nothing," Emily replied to quick for her own liking.

Chloe gave a knowing grin and Emily frowned at her.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, honey."

Damon returned with the pizza and Emily took the time to take the order of new customers. She occasionally glanced back at Damon and her mother talking. She sighed.

"Hi guys, what can I get for you?"

Emily ran through Boulder, ear buds in ears, thinking and training at the same time. She still could not get Damon out of her head no matter how hard she tried. Normally, training would get her out of her head, especially running, but it wasn't doing much.

Her phone ringing stopped her from her running. She took out an ear bud and answered.

"Hello?"

"Seriously, Emily? The running thing?"

"Mom," Emily breathed, "I'm not running, I'm jogging."

"There is a difference, Emily, I'm your mother, and I can tell these things."

Emily heard a car pull up behind her and turned to see her mother.

"You were running," Chloe said into the phone, "Get in, Sweetie."

Emily hung up and got inside the car. Chloe made sure Emily was buckled in before she drove off.

"Why won't you just give him a chance?" she asked Emily.

Emily folded her arms, "Because, Mom… I'm just- I'm so used to hello ending in goodbye. And most of the guys who were in our lives didn't even bother to say that."

"Emily… Baby Girl, I have a really good feeling about him."

Before Emily could counter, Chloe continued.

"Not the same feeling I had about your father or the other guys, but a really great feeling. He is something special, Emily. Don't let him slip through your fingers."

When the car stopped, Emily noticed that they were at the Pizza Shack. Chloe grabbed a bag from the back seat and handed it to Emily.

"Talk to him or I'm locking you out of the house."

Emily's jaw dropped in feigned shock.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will if you don't talk to him," Chloe teased.

Emily got out the car and shut the door. She heard her mom shout out of the window before she got to the entrance.

"Don't think I won't!"

Emily smiled.

Their legs swung from the monkey bars as they looked up at the stars. She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to turn to him. They were silent for a few more minutes.

"Emily."

"Yeah?"

"You really think my smirk is stupid?" he asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes as the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Not really."

He smirked and leaned back, hanging upside down.

"So this is what you do, huh?"

She looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, this is," she leaned back to hang with him, "how it all started. I scared my mom to death."

"You were a little monkey girl."

She bumped her shoulder against his. And flipped down.

"I was not."

"Well then-" he sat back up and hopped down, "How do you explain what you just did."

"Like you've never flipped off monkey bars," she said accusingly.

"Once or twice, but my mom kept saying I would break my neck."

"My mom said that to," Emily told him.

She grabbed hold of the bars and swung backwards, swinging up into a handstand.

"...but she got used to it."

She turned around and quickly went back to sitting on the bars. Damon smirked and shook his head in amazement.

"Well, she definitely had to," Damon commented.

He grabbed one of her ankles and tugged her down, catching her in his arms before putting her down. She rested her wrist on his shoulders as he moved strands of her hair from her face. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Do me a favor," she said softly.

He had a faint smile on his face.

"Anything," he promised.

"Don't hurt me."

"I could never do that, Emily."

He kissed her lips.

_I'm giving up so just catch me…_

I don't know why I felt the need to add the last line of the song in here, but something was telling me to do it. I forgot my schedule was saved on my computer, so my class actually starts at 12:45. I think I was thinking of the time I leave my Computer class. It took him a while to figure out we actually get out at 12:35 and not 12:10... I guess that gives me time to do research for my stupid speech on the Taj Mahal. Not that the Taj Mahal is stupid, I'm just not good with memory, and I can only use key words in the outline, so I'm gonna fail. I'm used to it, but in my opinion, if you had my high school speech teacher, you shouldn't have to take it again. She was tough! I got out of there with a low C and was proud of it.


End file.
